


Of Friends and Fashionable Hats

by onlyacoffee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bahorel and his loud fashion, Canon Era, Courfeyrac and his hats, Drabble, Feuilly is a cutie, Friendship, Gen, dorky Enjolras, hat business, well they all are really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should we take the hat back to Courfeyrac with us?" Enjolras couldn’t recall seeing Courfeyrac with this hat either, but he had to admit he hardly noticed Courfeyrac’s whims of fashion besides the liveliest ones - and this fashionable silk hat, as out of place as it looked in a fan painter’s room, was not especially peculiar in itself.</p><p>In spite of – or perhaps because of -– Enjolras’ light and playful tone, Feuilly’s cheeks coloured and he scratched the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Friends and Fashionable Hats

**Author's Note:**

> (written for pilferingapples, who gave me the prompt _Enjolras, Feuilly, and hats!_. Partly inspired by a post on tumblr a few weeks ago, in which hats were discussed.)

“What’s this?” Enjolras asked as he took off his coat. He hung it on the back of a chair, eyeing the surprisingly fine looking silk top hat sitting on Feuilly’s desk. “I’ve never seen you with a hat like this.”

In spite of – or perhaps because of -– Enjolras’ light and playful tone, Feuilly’s cheeks coloured and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah, well. It’s Courfeyrac,” he answered simply, turning away. In hopes of hiding his embarrassment, he busied himself with the stack of books on his chair. “Let me grab these and find a bag, then we can go.”

“Take your time,” Enjolras looked at his pocket watch – they were to meet the others at the café at three, and it was not even two yet. “There’s no hurry, really. Should we take the hat back to Courfeyrac with us?” He couldn’t recall seeing Courfeyrac with this exact hat either, but Enjolras had to admit he hardly noticed Courfeyrac’s whims of fashion besides the liveliest ones - and this fashionable silk hat, as out of place as it looked in a fan painter’s room, was not especially peculiar in itself.

Feuilly laughed, “That isn’t necessary. Courfeyrac ought to take better care of his own hats, I agree, but this one isn’t his. Well, not anymore.” He took off his own battered cap and looked at it, lips curved in a thoughtful expression. 

“It was a present,” he explained, a hint of shyness creeping in his tone. , “He noticed my own cap needed mending-“

It was Enjolras’ turn to chuckle. “And so he took it upon himself to fix the problem.”

Feuilly shook his head, amused. “In a very typical Courfeyrac way, I’m afraid.” He set the books he had been gathering on the table and lightly touched the brim of the hat.

“It’s a very fine hat,” Enjolras said.

Feuilly nodded. “It is, I suppose. He probably meant it in jest, but…”

He smiled and shook his head.

“I suspect he wants to me to keep it, if only so he’d know where to find a replacement next time he misplaces his own hat. But I do feel uneasy, keeping it here. I wouldn’t want to damage it…”

… and of course, such an article of clothing in a poor working man’s rooms might attract negative attention from the people Feuilly was already struggling to convince to join them. Enjolras put a hand on his shoulder.

“Then let’s take it with us,” he offered. “Maybe someone else would have a use for it? I’m certain Courfeyrac will understand.”

“Of course he will,” Feuilly picked up his books. “Shall we go, then?”

“Let’s.”

Enjolras put on his coat, grabbed the hat and, without thinking, put it on his head. Feuilly took one look at him and laughed again.

“Perhaps Bahorel would like to put a ribbon on it,” he said, amused, as they left the apartment. “It would suit his taste, and look slightly less ridiculous.”

Enjolras grinned, and shut the door behind them.


End file.
